The Death of the King
The Death of the King "I'm sorry dad, The guard needs me and I cant let them down" Said Kion. "Leading the guard is you're responsibility." Replied Simba. Kiara, Nala and Simba Continued to the elephant celebration. Kiara ran ahead to get a head start but then the ground started to shake adn a crack open up. "KIARA!" Cried Simba. Hmm? Said a confused Kiara. another crack open and kiara nearly fell down. she tride to get a grip on the ground with her claws but she continued to slip farther and farther. Simba lifeted kiara up and pushed her to safety into her mothers paws. Kiara was crying a little out of fear and shock. Its ok, dont cry, you're safe. Said Nala has she tried to comfort her. Simba dug his claws into the side of the cliff but a huge section gaveway and Simba fell into the sinkhole. "DADDY, NOOO!" cried kiara with a teriffied look on her face. "SIMBA" cried Nala. There was a loud thud and there was silence. DADDY DADDY DADDY! Cried Kiara repeatedly but sill no answer. Meanwhile, Kion and the guard were no there way to the out lands. Janja held Jasiri Captive to get her to join him. HAHAHAHA! Laughed Janja. You Tried to escape us when we tried to offer you a free place in out clan but no, you tried to fight us instead. Said Janja. "But I pinned ya before you could retreat." "So, you will join our clan or else..." the other hyena's also said "OR ELSE, HAHAHAHA." Jasiri flattened her ears out of fear. Then she looked over Janja's shoulder and notice two other Hyena cubs being dragged in By Cheezi and Nne. She couldent recegnive them but as they got closer, she realized in horror that they were Wema and Tunu. NO! exclaimed Jasiri. "Let them go please!" she begged. "We will when you join out clan hahaha" laughed Janja. Madoa will come looking for us soon. Said Jasiri. Oh, you mean HER" Said Janja. As three other Hyenas brough her in. OH NOO! Cried Jasiri. Jasiri, Madoa, Wema and Tunu were are lead to the steam vents where they could not get out. Tunu and Wema ran out of fear to try to get out. Jasiri and Madoa both saud that the same tom stop you'll get burned but Wema and Tunu burned their paws on the steam vents and ran back to the girls in surprise and fear. They started to cry as thye buried there faces into to Jasiri and Madoa. "Wema are youre paws okay?" soothed Jasiri. there fine..i think but, they hurt. Cried Wema. "Just dont walk" Said Jasiri. Madoa asked the sam ething to Tunu. Tunu said" Mine are a little esore but there better now. Jasiri and Madoa notice a water pool near by "Wema, Tunu, go soake your paws in that water over there, Ive been told it heals burned paws faster. The two girls lead them over to it and thy sat in the water. "Thanks guys" The cubs said. Ono do you see anything? Kion asked Ono. I see Jasiri, Madoa, and two other hyena cubs. I think there names are Wema and Tunu. Thanks Ono, Till the pride lands end...ALL: LION GUARD DEFEND! the guard snuck into the outlands and Bunga peaked over a rock and motioned to Jasiri that the guard was here. They got some dirt and mud and flowers and put them on Fuli, Disguising her as a hyena. "This costume in rediculous" Fuli complained. "But, if it saved Jasiri and her friends, i'm willing" She said. She ran in the area and shouted that there was a fire in ther clan den, Janja was supicious about this new hyena. Well, Hyena how do you know there is a fire? Said Janja "Uhh I, was passing by. Whats youre name? asked Janja. I'm uhh..Asha. Said a desperate Fuli. Asha, you seem nice. Said Janja. Th elion guard bit there lips hard. Janja, Youre den is on fire and its comin gthis way, you need to run? Asha/Fuli shouted. C'mom boys, lets ger out of here. shouted Janja. What about Jasiri? said Chungu. foregt her, theres a huge fire. Replied Janja. All the hyenas ran into a differ part of the outlands. Fuli followed by the res of the guard ran over to were Jasiri was. Hang on Jasiri i'll save you. wait little-B said Beshte jsut in time as Bunga did a flip into the steam vents but beshte ten grabbed him and pulled it back before the steam came up. Beshte pushed somelogs on the vents blocking them and Jasirir, Madoa, Tunu and Wema all got out safely. thanks. said Madoa . "Back at ya." Said Fuli. JAsiri told th eguard how Wema and Tunu burned ther paws. Beshte offered to carring them back to there clan base. "We better hurry, Janja probably realizes theres no fire." Said Kion. After Madoa, Jasiri, Wema and Tunu were dropped off the guard headed back to the pride lands. But Ono noticed something. Kion, A sinkhole has formed and someone has fallen in I think its king Simba. exclaimed Ono. DAD? Shoute Kion in fear. They all ran over to the edge of the sink hole. Nala Hugged kion tight. Mom what happened? Is dad okay? "I don't think so Kion" she replied with tears in her eyes. Hey over there, I see a way down. exclaimed Beshte. The party carfully went down except Kiara and Kion. they were fast walker down with really worride looks on ther faces. the bot to the sink hole floor. they were far ahead of the rest. DAAAD! Kion's voice echoes in the sinkhole. He reapeted this 4 more time weach time woth more sadnees and fear in his voice. Kiara did the same. as the smoke cleared they saw there father laying still on the ground. He wasnt moving. Kion ran up to him and whispered in his ear. dad? c'mon dad. please get up. dad? Kion whimpered. Kiara sobbbed "Daddy don't leave us. Please don't go. as a tear ran down her cheek. Kion hoppes on his dads back and pulls on his ear but sill nothing. He starts to cry as he realized the king is dead. He hoppes down and crawls underneath his fathers arm and buries his face into his paws and cries some more. Kiara joins his under there fathers arm. Kiara starts to sob uncontrollablly. Nala is the secong to show up. Whem Kion sees her he runs towards her and buries his face into his mothers foreare and cries. Shh...baby it's ok...i'm here..don't cry. She said to him. Kiara came up aswell as cried to. Kiara, sweetie shh..don't cry. she said to her. She stroked the sobbing cubs heads as ther crying slowly died out. "I don't believe it." Said Bunga in disbalief. Is the king dead? Is he really dead? It can't be. Bunga Fuli said in a stern but sad voice. He's dead. Bunga runs up to Fuli and start to cry. Fuli comforts Bunga. why did dad have to go. sobbed Kion. WHY HIM? "It was his time to join the great kings of the past." Nala replied ina shaky voice. "I loved him so much." Cried Kiara. Later that night there was a ceremony for King Simba. "Simba was a great King." Said Nala. He was a great father, leader, and friend. It was his time to join the Lions of the past. That night, After all the speeches. Kion was laying with is mom and crieing tinto her fur. This is all my fault. I went with the lion guard and I shoudl have stayed there. And I am so sorry. Kion this is not your fault. Soothed Nala as she stroked her Cubs hair. eben if you had stayed there would be nother you could have done. He moved on to the kings of the past now. Even tose who are gone are with us as we go on. She ended. Her words comforted Kion and he fell asleep. -The End. I hope you enjoy it. p.s. I have a little Dyslexia so my grammer, and spelling may be off a little. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories